


The Search for Jim

by Iwouldwrite1000fics



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Crossing Timelines, Crossover, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Reunions, T'hy'la
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-09 04:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20496572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwouldwrite1000fics/pseuds/Iwouldwrite1000fics
Summary: Jim and Spock are in love and know they have Spock Prime to thank for that. Sadly they also know exactly what he has now lost with the death of his t'hy'la. Jim has never liked to lose and so he goes in search of his counter-part.





	The Search for Jim

The piercing sound of a hail filled the dark cabin. James Kirk snapped awake and stumbled blurry eyed to his computer console; and sat down. He couldn’t help but smile when the face of Spock’s older self filled the screen.  
  
“Hey, old man.”  
  
“My apologies for calling at such an inconvenient time, Jim, but the council wished me to inform you immediately when the supplies arrived.”  
  
“Hey, it’s never a problem to hear from you, you all right?”  
  
“I am well and yourself?”  
  
“Great, as always.”  
  
Dark brown eyes flickered away for a moment. “Yes, of course. I have heard that Starfleet plan to extend your mission time after the Enterprise docks for refitting.”  
  
“Yeah, I think they’re finally convinced the whole Nero thing wasn’t a total fluke and are ready to trust us with something big.”  
  
“Then I give you my congratulations.”  
  
“Thanks, and you know we’ll still be around when you guys need anything else.”  
  
“You were always very supportive. I am grateful for that.” The elder Spock raised his hand in the traditional salute. “Live long and prosper.”  
  
“You too.”  
  
The screen went dark and Jim slumped in the chair and sighed. Spock sat up at the sound and looked over at him as he slowly got up and made his way back to their bed.  
  
“T’hy’la, what is it?”  
  
“Nothing.”  
  
“Your physical movements and vocal tone would indicate that it is indeed something of note.”  
  
“It’s just…I feel bad for him, Spock. He brought us together and he’s so lonely we can both see it, and the worst part is he’s lonely because of me!”  
  
“Even at this late hour that does not struck me as logical, Jim. You have just spoken with him now and have seen him just one standard month ago, how can he miss your presence?”  
  
“Not me, the other me. He was bonded to him just like we are now. I can’t imagine going even a day without what we have now; and he has been so empty for decades. It’s not fair.”  
  
“I concur, but as you know life is often not fair, Jim, and even you cannot raise the dead.”  
  
***  
  
Despite Spock’s logical appraisal of the situation Jim’s thoughts on the elder Spock remained with him for the rest of the night, and by morning a plan was starting to form. He couldn’t bring back the dead, but there were things in the universe that could. Nomad had been able to bring back Scotty, the companion had saved Zefram Cochrane, and heck according to the memories of older Spock even McCoy had been brought back on some weird planet in that other universe. There was still hope.  
  
McCoy looked up from his breakfast tray.   
  
“Jim, what is it? I’m letting you have pancakes and you’re sitting there acting like I asked you to eat Tantorian slime.”  
  
“If I may, Doctor, the captain is preoccupied with thoughts of the ambassador.”  
  
“Something wrong with him?”  
  
“Not physically, no, but mentally he is rather lonely. Jim wishes to help and we know that he cannot.”  
  
“I can’t raise the dead, but I can take us to those that can,” Jim said, standing up from the table and heading for the door.  
  
“Oh no, no Jim!” McCoy cried as he went after him. “Don’t get that look in your eye, I know that look. It’s the ‘I’m about to do something stupid in the name of loyalty’ look.”  
  
“Is it stupid to want to help someone be happy?”  
  
“And what do you propose we do, take up voodoo?”  
  
“I’ll start with the Guardian. It should have access to other worlds and other timelines.”   
  
“Jim, that planet is off limits! You go there and they’ll throw you out of the service!”   
  
“He did everything he could to help me. I owe him my ship, my life, isn’t that worth a career?”   
  
McCoy said nothing and they continued to the bridge.   
  
For Jim the Guardian held a lot of personal memories. It occurred to him afterward to wonder why they couldn’t take her with them, but Jim knew it could never be. Edith would never have adjusted to a world hundreds of years removed from her own; and taking a person out of history at random with no explanation would no doubt have had unforeseen consequences. However, if they were able to pinpoint the exact time that he had vanished, the moment he had been declared dead nothing would be changed. He would simply be transported from one universe bending reality to another; and since both Jim and Spock had melded with the elder Spock they could hopefully get a clear picture on when the event had occurred.  
  
***  
  
Jim sat, tense, in his chair on the bridge.   
  
“You all know my plan and I’m going to do this, whatever the consequences, none of you have to come with me.”  
  
Uhura just nodded and turned back to her station.  
  
“I shall lay in the course, Captain,” Chekov said.  
  
“Full speed, sir?”  
  
“Yes, Mr. Sulu, and thank you all.”  
  
“I admire your devotion, Jim, of course, but the odds of success are less than-”  
  
“It’ll work, Spock, trust me.”  
  
***  
  
The wind whipped around them as Jim and Spock stood in front of the imposing structure.  
  
“Guardian, we come with a question.”  
  
“Speak.”  
  
“You say you have access to other timelines and dimensions.” Spock stated.  
  
“That is a simple, vague, description of my function.”  
  
“We seek an individual, myself, from another place, another time. Can we retrieve him from that other reality and bring him here?” Jim asked.  
  
“It can be done.”  
  
The opening shimmered to life.  
  
“Perfect! Let’s go, Spock!”  
  
Jim gripped his arm and they leapt through it.  
  
“So, long as you prove worthy.”  
  
***  
  
Jim and Spock took in their seemingly familiar surroundings.   
  
“Where are we?”  
  
“I do not know preciously, but we must-”  
  
Spock was cut off as he heard voices coming down the hallway   
  
“Thank you for this.”  
  
“I know of your fondness for antiques.”  
  
Jim gaped at them.  
  
“Wow, Spock, look at us.”  
  
“Fascinating.” His eyebrow arched as the others continued to converse.  
  
“Message, Spock?”  
  
“None that I’m conscious of, except of course happy birthday, surly the best of times.”  
  
_Captain Spock, Captain Spock shuttlecraft leaving in fifteen minutes._  
  
“Where are you off to now?”  
  
“To the Enterprise I must prepare for your inspection, and you?”  
  
“Home.”  
  
The older Jim walked away; Jim turned to his Spock and smiled.  
  
“Captain Spock? And you said you didn’t want command.”  
  
“Don’t be absurd, Jim. This is the Academy; obviously he is here in an instructor’s role.”   
  
They quickly flattened themselves against the wall as Spock came towards them. He glanced at them anyway and stopped.  
  
“Cadets those uniforms are not regulation.”  
  
“Sorry there was a problem with the…and we...we were just going to have them fixed.”   
  
“See that you do, what are your names?”  
  
“George Kelvin.”  
  
“Selek.”  
  
He nodded and both sighed in relief as he continued on his way.  
  
“Selek? Way to keep up the Vulcans don’t lie myth, Spock.”   
  
“It was an exaggeration. My counter-part calls himself that in our own time and I will be him one day so it is my name.”  
  
***  
  
The two young men got aboard the Enterprise quickly enough; after managing to find two proper uniforms that someone had left carelessly lying around in a locker.  
  
“Wow look at the old girl.”  
  
“It is most impressive, but-”  
  
“Whose been holding up the damn elevator?!”  
  
Both of them looked over to the sound of McCoy by the lift and watched as a young Vulcan woman rushed out of it.  
  
Jim smiled. “Wow I can’t wait to meet her.”  
  
“Jim, you must focus; we have a problem.”  
  
“What is it?”  
  
“I have deduced that this is not the correct period. We are here far too early.”  
  
“How early?”  
  
“Nearly a decade from when your counter-part’s disappearance is to take place.”  
  
Jim winched. “That’s a long time for our crew to wait.”  
  
“Indeed.”   
  
“But we know that time isn’t relative here. The last time, for us, more than a week had passed, but for the landing party no time had passed at all. Maybe it will be like that again.”  
  
“Perhaps.”   
  
They had little time to think on the matter, because the Enterprise was quickly involved in an ever growing problem. The first attack crippled the ship and Spock and Jim hauled injured crewmen to sickbay.  
  
The next confrontation found them in engineering desperately trying to help get the engines working. That was when he appeared and made for the chamber filled with radiation.  
  
Jim stood there in shock as he used the nerve pinch on McCoy and the good doctor dropped to the floor.  
  
“Remember.”   
  
“Spock, what was that?”  
  
Spock sighed heavily and dropped his gaze to the floor. “He transferred his katra.”  
  
“His what?”  
  
“His living essence, all that is not of the body. It is proper procedure…when death imminent.”  
  
Jim made for the reactor and Spock grabbed his arm.  
  
“No, Jim! We cannot interfere. We know from our own timeline that he must live. He is saved somehow.”  
  
But the intervention never came and they could only watch as his life, second by second, was lost to him.  
  
“You’ll flood the whole compartment!”  
  
“He’ll die!”  
  
“Sir, he’s dead already.”  
  
“It’s too late.”  
  
Jim walked towards the chamber as everyone looked on.  
  
“Spock!”  
  
Spock got up, straightened his uniform, and went over to him.  
  
“Ship out of danger?”  
  
“Do not grieve, Admiral. It is logical. The needs of the many outweigh…”  
  
“The needs of the few.”  
  
“Or the one...I never took the Koybashi Maru…until now, what do you think of my solution?”  
  
His hand pressed against the glass in a familiar gesture.  
  
“I have been and always shall be your friend...Live long and prosper.”  
  
He slumped to the floor and both Jims went with him.  
  
“No.”  
  
***   
  
Shell-shocked they wandered into a random cabin. There Jim felt the numbness give way to anger. He whipped around to face Spock.  
  
“You deliberated stopped me!”  
  
“We must not interfere before the point of your counter-part's disappearance, Jim, you know that.”   
  
“Well your counter-part is dead, Spock! It’s a pretty safe bet that we already changed something! This is all your fault!”  
  
“Jim, I must protest if he had not gone in we all-”  
  
“Get out! Just…Go!”  
  
Spock left the room his head hung low as the door closed behind him…only to look up and find himself in the middle of a crowded city street.   
  
Thoroughly confused Spock looked around frantically and spotted Jim’s older self and next to him…the ambassador. He was alive and wearing the robes of the fal-ton-par, it was a legend and yet clearly successful. Things appeared to have happened as they should, how they had gone forward in time so quickly he did not know; and where was his Jim? He reached out in his mind for the thread that connected him to his bondmate…and could not find it. It was not torn it seemed to have simply… dissolved.   
  
The two men made to leave and Spock went after them, the search for his Jim ended for the moment. He had to stay close to them for now. Their task was to save this universe’s Jim Kirk even if that meant he never got to see his own again.  
  
His trip with the older men revealed nothing of great importance. Although it had been quite amusing seeing the ambassador dispensing justice to that distracting man on the bus. Spock had to admit that his elder’s disguise was simply and yet effective; and after the fourth person mumbling about the things people did with their bodies these days Spock ripped the bottom of his jacket and tied it around his head as well.  
  
***  
  
Spock had lost the two older men when the woman from the Cetacean Institute gave them a ride back to San Francisco. He had been wandering for hours now and he knew it was sheer luck that he saw his counter-part beam-out in the middle of an empty park. The man was clearly dejected, especially for a Vulcan, and he was never one to let another life-form suffer. Checking again to make sure the rank and insignia were removed he approached slowly.   
  
The elder Vulcan looked up at him.   
  
“May I help you?”  
  
“Forgive me I was looking for the man, your companion, I observed you with him earlier.”  
  
“He is…letting off steam is I believe the correct phrase.”  
  
“Indeed, my lover and I have recently had a rather angry disagreement as well I was out thinking of it.”  
  
“You have a lover, what is that like?” the elder asked.  
  
“His is frustrating, emotional, and hot-headed.”  
  
“Yet you stay with him?”  
  
“My love for him out-weighs his negative qualities.”  
  
“I see.”  
  
“And what of your companion?”  
  
“I feel a desire to impress him. It distresses me to see him so despondent.”  
  
“Perhaps instead of responding as you think he would like you perhaps it would be best to simply be who you are.”  
  
“An interesting proposal I shall consider it; my thanks to you.”  
  
Spock nodded and started to raise his right hand in the customary salute before remembering exactly when he was and stopped.   
  
“Good luck.”  
  
The elder Spock nodded and turned away. Spock quickly made his way away from the cloaked ship and ducked behind the nearest tree.  
  
His counter-part was well on the path to healing his rift with his bondmate as it should be, and now Spock wished to be selfish. The Guardian was not functioning as it had before so perhaps it could be manipulated. He closed his eyes and concentrated. _Jim I must find Jim._  
  
***  
  
“If my surmise is correct those boots will cling to the killers’ necks like a pair of Tiberain bats. They could not make their escape without them; nor could they simply have thrown them out the window for all to see. Those boots are here, somewhere.”  
  
Jim looked down to hide his smile and went back to setting up a plate of food.  
  
“Mr. Scott, I understand you’re having difficulty with the warp drive. How much time do you require for repairs?”  
  
“There’s nothing wrong with the bloody thing!”  
  
“Mr. Scott, if we return to space dock the assassins will surly dispose of their incriminating footwear; and we will never see the Captain and Doctor McCoy alive again.”  
  
“Could take weeks, sir.”  
  
“Thank you, Mr. Scott.”  
  
Jim smirked he knew old Spock was a crafty old devil and always had been; now he had proof. This was no instructor’s role and he was good at it. His Spock was so getting more time in the command chair when he found him and they got home. Jim knew he would have to find his Spock first to finish the job though. Glancing around to make sure he wouldn’t be missed he went out into the hallway he closed his eyes and concentrated. _Spock I have to find Spock._  
  
He found him all right by turning around and nearly colliding into the older Spock and the older Bones, carrying pieces of equipment.  
  
“Need some help?”  
  
They nodded and continued on their way.   
  
“Cry havoc! And let slip the dogs of war!”  
  
All three worked frantically; fighting to get the weapon ready while there was still time.  
  
“Key please, Doctor, time is short.”   
  
“I am constant as the northern star!”  
  
“I’d give real money if he’d shut up.”  
  
“You and me both, Doc.”  
  
***  
  
Spock was knocked off his feet, his ears pounding, as the alerts blared all around him. He was starting to think the Guardian was doing this for its own amusement.  
  
“Hard to starboard!”  
  
There was no response. The captain looked over to an empty chair. The helmsman was no where to be seen.  
  
“Someone steer this ship!”  
  
Spock made for the chair.   
  
“Where’s that damn torpedo!”  
  
“She’s ready, Jim! Lock and load!”  
  
“Fire!”  
  
The red beacon connected with its target and the enemy was visible at last.  
  
“Fire!”  
  
The shot was directly on target and as the Klingon ship exploded into countless pieces the entire bridge breathed a sigh of relief.   
  
“Stand-down from red-alert and start repairs. Transporter room prepare for beam-down. Good work everyone...and helmsman.”  
  
“Yes, Captain?” Spock asked, not daring to turn around and face the man.  
  
“Get that ridiculous thing off your head.”  
  
“Yes, sir.”  
  
***  
  
“Come on, Spock, we’ve got to get to the transporter room and save the rest of this fiasco!”  
  
The three men quickly left the torpedo bay. The reality of the situation only now sinking in for Jim, the Guardian had brought him only brought him to one Spock. And the bond, the bond was fuzzy and fading. His Spock wasn’t here he had lost him.  
  
“Is there something wrong, Lieutenant?” Spock asked.   
  
“No, nothing it’s just...you just reminded of someone I…know.”  
  
Jim trailed off as he saw a man standing at the end of a busted up hallway.  
  
“Spo-”  
  
Spock held up his hand to remind Jim not to use his real name. In response Jim stopped talking ran up and hugged him hard; and never wanted to let go.  
  
“I thought...” Jim began.  
  
“As did I.”  
  
“Why do you think-”  
  
“I believe it is a test for us. It is unlikely that we shall face all these obstacles as they have and apparently we must prove ourselves worthy of the task we have undertaken.”   
  
Jim nodded. “About, about what I said before, I’m sorry.”  
  
“You are forgiven.”  
  
The broke apart at last and realized the older men were staring at them.  
  
“Sorry we…”  
  
The older Spock said nothing and McCoy just rolled his eyes and glared at him.  
  
“You and Jim have been a rotten influence on the crew.”  
  
Jim pulled his Spock away at that remark before one of them broke a rib from trying not to laugh. They shoved themselves through a doorway and found themselves in the hallway of a different ship.  
  
“Still the Enterprise?”  
  
“Indeed I believe it the Enterprise Beta to be precise.”  
  
“B? This is the Enterprise-B! Spock, this is it!”  
  
“What must we do, Jim? You are more familiar with these events than I am.”  
  
“We have to get down to deck 15 and I hope we aren’t too late!”  
  
They made it through the ship in record time to find him working furiously on a power grid. Jim ran up and grabbed him from behind.  
  
“Hey! Who are you and just what the hell do you think you’re doing?!”  
  
“Helping an old friend.”  
  
The older Jim jerked his head around further, and his jaw dropped in shock as he got his first good look at the man holding him.  
  
“But you you’re how- and why?”  
  
“We’ll explain later, ready, Spock?”  
  
“Affirmative,” he said, quickly finishing the task the older Kirk had started. “The ship is ready they will escape safely.”  
  
Jim nodded and pulled his older self closer.  
  
“Let’s get the hell out of here.”  
  
***  
  
News traveled fast and it wasn’t long before half the Federation knew that Kirk and his crew broke regulations and brought another person across the dimensional barrier.  
  
The chamber was packed with spectators as the bridge crew walked into the room, in formal uniforms, and assembly in front of the president; their new passenger at the far end.  
  
“Sir, you do not stand accused.”  
  
“Mr. President, I stand with my crew. They did this for me and I am very grateful.”   
  
“As you wish. You have stated your name for the record as Captain James T. Kirk.”  
  
“Correct.”  
  
“What was the stardate when you were taken from your timeline?”  
  
“9175.2.”  
  
The president turned to face the younger man so everyone knew which captain he was talking to.  
  
“You deliberately violated regulations to go to a forbidden planet and are in further violation in bringing someone from the future here. Captain Kirk, why would you do this?”  
  
“Because, sometimes, the needs of the one outweigh the needs of the many.”  
  
Heads turned as the elder Vulcan ambassador approached the council. His body ramrod straight. Only his eyes, focused on the older man at the end of the line, betrayed his true emotional state.   
  
Jim swept his eyes over the older Vulcan. He had aged well.  
  
“Nice of you to join us,” Jim said.  
  
“I felt my presence would be beneficial.”  
  
Spock stood as the other end of the line up next to his younger self. The younger Jim meanwhile was staring at them dumbstruck, obviously expecting a much more emotional reunion than what he was currently witnessing.  
  
Jim smiled slightly and flicked his eyes back over to the older Vulcan. “Not in front of the council, am I right, Mr. Spock?”  
  
“It would indeed be most unprofessional, Captain.”   
  
“Of course,” he said, standing up a bit straighter, “you’re looking good, Spock.”  
  
“Thank you, Jim.”  
  
“If I may, Mr. President,” Jim said, turning his attention to the council. “I wish to put forth the argument that there are no regulations against their actions.”  
  
There was a murmur from the crowd. “Explain.”  
  
“They didn’t change the timeline they changed someone else’s and had it had any impact there we, that is the ambassador and I, would have been the first ones to know. It is obvious that my death or disappearance changed nothing; and occurred far too early in the universe if I may say so.”  
  
“I concur,” Ambassador Spock said.   
  
“To continue Mr. Kirk’s argument,” the younger Spock spoke up. “The intrusion by the Romulan Nero has changed all that is and ever will be here. Therefore it doesn’t matter that he is here because he comes from a future that can never be and all information he has would be deemed irrelevant. Furthermore the restriction on traveling to the planet in question applied only to on duty starships. The Enterprise was not on duty at the time of the indicated incident, it was on stand-by scheduled for re-fitting. By the book there were no violations.”  
  
The Federation council members looked at Spock Prime.  
  
“Their logic is sound and thorough,” he responded evenly.   
  
The president sighed and glanced at the people behind him who nodded.  
  
“All charges are dropped.”  
  
The spectators started cheering and crew started shaking hands. Older Jim took his cue and rushed over to his Spock and pulled him close.  
  
“I’m so, so sorry.”  
  
Spock said nothing and just held him.   
  
“I swear, Jim, if I didn’t know better I’d think you were made of Teflon,” Bones said.  
  
The younger Jim didn’t answer, he was busy looking at the reunion that was turning the room to cotton candy.   
  
“Now that’s more like it!”  
  
Spock and McCoy looked over to where the ambassador was kissing Jim long and hard. When the kiss was broken at last they came over to the older men.  
  
“Thank you,” the elder Spock said, his eyes shining.   
  
“Your thanks are unnecessary,” the younger responded.  
  
“But they are given all the same.”  
  
“Then you are welcome.”  
  
Bones pulled his friends towards a door as people started leaving.  
  
“We’ll just leave you two alone.”  
  
Jim slapped his Spock on the shoulder as they walked away. “Told you it would work.”  
  
Jim chuckled and kissed his t’hy’la again.  
  
“I hear you got them together, Spock.”   
  
“I consider it a universal constant and worthy of ensuring in all universes; and clearly they do too.”  
  
“So, they do; and I agree.”  
  
The End


End file.
